Sunset in the Mediterranean
by snowflake-shona
Summary: This is a Cordano fanfic and is my first fanfic. What if Romano and Elizabeth were put together in beautiful Italy for two whole weeks? THIS IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything to do with ER or any of the characters. Pity!  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be kind with the reviews and any constructive criticism would be welcome.  
  
This is from half way through series 9, and has some spoilers about what happens to Robert Romano at the beginning, but the rest is my wild imagination. What happens between two people with so much sexual chemistry if they were put together for two weeks?  
  
Now on with the story  
  
SUNSET IN THE MEDITERRANEAN  
"Demoted!" Robert huffed to himself. "Head of ER! Why didn't they just fire me? It would shorten the process."  
  
He looked down at his almost useless hand. His mind wandered to the days when he was a highly sort after surgeon and the number of people who had thanked him for keeping them alive. He was not one for lying down and letting people walk over him, he always fights, no matter what and he always came out on top. But something was bothering him at the back of his mind; was he still strong enough to fight? To face defeat would certainly ruin him, he had to fight! " Well, if they think this will force me to quit, they have another thing coming. They think they've seen pissed off; they ain't seen nothing yet!"  
  
Elizabeth was tired. Ella just wouldn't settle last night and insisted that Elizabeth read Sleeping Beauty and the Snow White three times each before she finally went to sleep. In total, Elizabeth must have had four hours sleep last night. The morning had passed uneventfully with a hernia and heart bypass to finish off the morning. After hours of surgery, she finally got to sit down for five minutes rest. She sat in the lounge and let her mind drift. Drift far away from the hospital, to a hot, beautiful place, where she's standing on the balcony staring across the sea at the red sun setting. Then someone wraps their arms around her waist and kisses her. She turns and kisses them hard. The sensation as they pull closer in to the kiss trying to get closer, and closer, never close enough. Her eyes were closed concentrating on the lips she was kissing. When they pulled away she opened her eyes to reveal, ROMANO!  
  
Elizabeth jolted awake. She didn't just dream about Robert. Or did she? When did she fall asleep? She didn't have time to fathom what was going on, her pager went off. The ER was calling for her. She felt a bit flustered and shaky, and needed to calm down. She drank a glass of water before she headed downstairs which seemed to do the trick for now.  
  
With a new surge of power and anger running through him, Robert headed back to the ER Department from his break. It wasn't long before he found his first victim.  
  
"Doctor Carter?" He bellowed across the corridor. Carter continued with what he was doing, thinking to himself "what does he want now?" But he slowly and reluctantly answered him.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Romano."  
  
"I'm sure I told you to dismiss Mr Reynolds, but it appears that he is still here. Can you explain this phenomenon to me Dr Carter?"  
  
"I'm waiting for some results to come back from the lab." Carter explained.  
  
"If you want something done you have to do it yourself. Go up there, and get the results instead of waiting for them to come down here. Or didn't you think of that?"  
  
"I've been a bit busy. We got slammed earlier." He turned back to the chart he was looking at and quietly added, "You would know that if you were ever down here." But it wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"Really Dr Carter? I'm working me ass off to try and get the new funding you need to run this department. I'm working to make sure you're still in a job, the least I expect is a bit of gratitude." Robert finished. But Carter wasn't.  
  
"We are tired, under paid and under staffed. You need to hire new nurses." He shouted at Romano.  
  
"Sure, and in other news, Hell froze over!" Robert quipped back.  
  
Elizabeth had now got to the admin area and was told they were expecting multiple shooting victims. She listened and watched the heated argument between Carter and Romano. She thought it was amazing someone so small could shout so loud and have such a commanding presence.  
  
"It's not my fault this department is full of morons! You want some nurses, fine. But make sure they are aware that we can't afford to pay them." The metal detectors rang out again and Robert was already in a bad enough mood without them going off as well.  
  
"And for Gods sake, shut those god damn things up before some other miscreant walks in here!"  
  
"Hello to you too uncle." This young girl said while standing in the doorway being checked by the security guard.  
  
"Kes?" Robert said, instantly calming down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought I'd come and say hi. Not interrupting anything am I?" She said looking over at Carter then back at Robert.  
  
"Nothing." Carter answered and wandered off out the way of Romano.  
  
"I brought you some of your favourite hot chocolate to cheer you up." And she held out a flask. She gave Robert a huge hug after the security guard was positive that it was just the numerous bracelets and chains that set the detectors off.  
  
"It's really good to see you here. How did you get here?" Robert asked.  
  
"Using one of those brilliant inventions called a plane, it has wings and it flies." She teased him.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the girl. She was wearing punky clothes with spiky bracelets and chains and looked no older than 15. Was that his niece? She heard she was a tearaway but here she appeared to be everything sweet and light. So did Robert. He was smiling and this girl was teasing him and yet he didn't mind. She watched as he led her into the lounge still smiling and laughing about something. Chen was standing close to Elizabeth watching exactly the same thing.  
  
"Can you believe this? Romano being nice to someone?" "I know." But was it really the fact that he was being nice to someone else she thought. Or the fact that he's being nice to someone other than her? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything to do with ER or any of the characters. Pity!  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be kind with the reviews and any constructive criticism would be welcome.  
  
This is from half way through series 9, and has some spoilers about what happens to Robert Romano at the beginning, but the rest is my wild imagination. What happens between two people with so much sexual chemistry if they were put together for two weeks?  
Chapter 2  
  
Robert grabbed a couple of cups and sat down beside his niece. "What are you really doing here?" He asked as she poured some of the thick hot chocolate into the cups.  
  
"Very mistrusting aren't you?" She laughed.  
  
"You learn to be working here. They would stab you in the back here for your job, or chop your arm off, whatever suits."  
  
"Rob!" she said hitting his right arm. "How is your arm anyways?"  
  
"Not so bad today. I'm still not able to use it properly though." He said sadly.  
  
"Did you really expect to Rob?" Robert looked at her with this expression that said 'Well yeah!' "Come on. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you had your arm chopped off. You are luc..."  
  
"Don't give me the 'you're-lucky-you-have-what-you-do' speech. I'm sick of people saying that to me. I'm sure they would feel different if it had happened to them." He took a big gulp of hot chocolate.  
  
"They care Rob," He let out a quick laugh. "They do. But you have to accept that this is your life now." She put her hand on his and he smiled at her.  
  
"I don't think you came all this way to tell me that, Kes."  
  
"You're right. It's about our Italy trip."  
  
"I'm really looking forward to going now. I really need two weeks away from here." He looked around the room. He needed to get away and enjoy himself, well away from Chicago.  
  
"Don't say that, it's makes it worse." She paused, seemingly not wanting to tell him something. She sighed. "I can't go."  
  
"What? Why?" Robert said annoyed.  
  
"My exams are starting the week after our holiday. I need to revise if I want to be just like you, you know get paid to be sexist and arrogant all day long!" Robert did not find that funny.  
  
"Come on Kes, I've been looking forward to this for ages. Can't you just revise in Italy?"  
  
"What are the chances that I'll be able to do that? I get easily distracted here in America, so imagine what I'd be like in Italy." Robert said quiet for a while. This isn't fair, he thought to himself. I've been looking forward to this break away for ages and it won't be any fun on my own.  
  
"You could invite someone else along." She suggested.  
  
"Who would go on holiday with me, willingly?" Robert argued back.  
  
"You could always try the mental institutes." She teased. "Or what was her name? You know that surgeon you like."  
  
Robert sat for a moment before answering. Would Lizzie go on holiday with him? No way, he may love her, but she can't stand him, she's made that quite clear.  
  
"You mean Lizzie? She wouldn't come."  
  
"You sure?" Kes did have a point, he wasn't entirely sure that she wouldn't come. Out of everyone in the Hospital, Lizzie was the only on who could stand him. "Look, Rob. I'm really sorry about Italy. You might find someone else to go." She said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"But we are supposed to be leaving next week!" He argued. Chuny charged into the Lounge.  
  
"Doctor Romano, Weaver needs you." She didn't wait for an answer and left.  
  
"She always needs me, she can't do anything herself." Robert said getting up. "Are you catching a flight back home?" He asked turning to Kes.  
  
"Should be in a few hours."  
  
"Look," he said digging in his pocket, "Here's the key to my house, why don't you stay tonight and catch a flight tomorrow. We can talk then."  
  
"Sounds great." Kes answered catching the key.  
  
Robert left the Lounge and found Kerry, who wanted a word about the ER department budget, but Robert wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Italy and Lizzie. The big question was would she come? He knew she didn't like him the way he liked her, but she didn't hate him. He resolved to ask her, even though part of him feared that she would laugh in his face and say no.  
  
The long had just dragged on for Elizabeth, and at the end of the day, she just wanted to pick up Ella and go home, and have a long soak in the bath. She did a final check, her bag, coat, some files, her keys; she was ready to go, when a familiar voice shouted her name.  
  
"Lizzie, can I have a word please?"  
  
She wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic comments now; she just wanted to go home. But she turned and walked into his new office. It wasn't as big as his old one, and she felt sorry for him. He had lost everything dear to him, and he just had to take it. She sat down in the chair opposite his desk with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"You look tired, Lizzie. Long day?" He was nervous; he wasn't actually sure what he was going to say to her.  
  
"Too long." She answered.  
  
"Drink this, it will revive you." He said handing her a cup of the hot chocolate. She looked at it cautiously not quite sure what he was up to.  
  
"I've not spiked it, it's just hot chocolate." He reassured her. She took a sip. It wasn't like any hot chocolate she had ever tasted; it had a kick to it. Was this supposed to revive her or knock her out?  
  
"Good isn't it? It's got a special kind of chilli powder in it." She had to agree, it was good, the taste was so rich and the texture so thick. But this wasn't the reason he had asked her in here.  
  
"Elizabeth," he started. She knew he was being serious as he called her Elizabeth not Lizzie. "Next week, I should be going on holiday to stay in my villa at Positano, which is on the Weat coast of Italy." He paused; he still didn't know how exactly he was going to ask this.  
  
Elizabeth thought she knew where this was going, and didn't like the prospect.  
  
"And you want me to do your work for you while you're away." She said annoyed. How dare he do that to her! She had enough work of her own without piling his work on to her.  
  
"No, no. Not that." He corrected her. "I was wondering if you wanted to. erm.come with me" She sat in silent shock for a minute. He was asking her to go on holiday with him. She had to admit it was funny to see Robert embarrassed but it wasn't what she was expecting.  
  
"I know it wasn't quite what you were expecting." he said, trying to break the silence. He wished he had never said anything now and he could feel himself blushing.  
  
""No, Robert, it certainly wasn't. But I should have known something was up when you tried to soften me up with hot coco." He nervously laughed. Why did he listen to Kes? I'll kill her when I get home. Putting that stupid idea in my head. Of course she was going to say no, how could he have been so stupid?  
  
"Robert, is it ok if I think about it?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. A holiday would be great, and of late, Robert had been so sweet to her. She needed to see if those dreams she had been having, of him being so gentle and kind, could really be true. She wanted to get to know Robert better. She knew him best out of everyone in County, but she had only scratched the surface. There was a lot more to Robert then he let out. But she would have to think about it still.  
  
Robert was delighted. She wanted to think about it. He had a new surge of courage flowing through him and he thought he'd try and push his luck a little.  
  
"Why don't you think about it over dinner? You can ask me whatever you need to know that would persuade you and I can cook dinner." He was certain she would say no to dinner, she had the last few times he had and it wasn't that different now.  
  
"That would be nice Robert." She did have to ask some questions and it would be funny to found out if he can actually cook.  
  
"Well, tonight my niece is staying over."  
  
"I would love to meet her. She seems like a nice girl." She hoped that this niece could give her some insight into the parts of Robert that he was unwilling to share.  
  
"Well, if you want. Call round about seven." She stood up, and nodded to indicate that she understood and let his office.  
  
Neither could believe the conversation they had just had. She was having dinner with him, and he could be going on holiday with her. Elizabeth got into her car and sat before she turned on the engine. Something suddenly struck her. What was she going to wear? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything to do with ER or any of the characters. Pity!  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be kind with the reviews and any constructive criticism would be welcome.  
  
Chapter 3  
Elizabeth sat in her car outside of Robert's house. What was she waiting for? It was just dinner. Ella was getting restless in the back seat. She looked in the mirror for the last time and checked her hair. She got out of the car and bundled Ella in her arms, and walked up to the door. Ella was wearing a pretty light blue dress with her hair in plaits even though her hair wasn't really long enough.  
  
She hesitated before she rang the bell. Did she really want to go in? The better part of her knew what she wanted. She rang the bell.  
  
Robert was in the kitchen when the bell rang. He looked at the clock, it was quarter to seven. Was it Elizabeth or a door-to-door sales person? If it were a sales person he would shoot them for disturbing him. He hoped it was Elizabeth and that she hadn't changed her mind about accepting dinner. Every time the phone he thought it was her phoning to cancel, but found it was Kes on her cell phone, teasing him, because she knew how nervous he was. Kes poked her head round the corner.  
  
"Are you going to get the door, or let her stay out there all night?" She said returning to setting the dining room table. He walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he took a deep breath. She was here. Standing at his door along with little Ella. He had a soft spot for that girl.  
  
"Come on in Lizzie, you're early." He turned to Ella, "Hello sweetheart. Don't you look pretty?" She hid her face and then turned it back again, smiling. Elizabeth hadn't of realised that she was early. How must that appear to him? She may appear just too keen, but she was. She wanted to see what Robert was like on his own turf, where he was probably more at ease.  
  
Elizabeth entered his home. She had known where Robert lived for a while but had never been inside. It was a large house, darkly decorated, but tasteful.  
  
Elizabeth put Ella down for a moment while Robert took her coat and hung it up. She looked gorgeous, but then again, she always did. The black top was slim fitting and showed off her amazing figure perfectly.  
  
Kes appeared from the shadows. Elizabeth noticed she had changed out of her rock outfit and chose to wear something more conservative, a black fitted shirt and trousers. Robert made the introduction.  
  
"Lizzie, this is my niece, Kes. And this is Elizabeth Corday and her daughter, the ever beautiful Ella." They said hello and Kes knelt down to say hi to Ella.  
  
"Kes is an interesting name." Elizabeth commented.  
  
"It's short for Kestrel. My parents were going through a bird watching phase. They walked into the lounge with Kes leading the way holding Ella's hand. The lounge was darkly decorated with a black leather suite, and a real fire going. There were a couple of bottles of wine already on the table with three glasses. Elizabeth took it that the third glass was for Kes, even though she didn't look much older than fifteen.  
  
Ella sat on the floor close to the couch and Kes followed suit. Elizabeth dug out some toys for Ella to play with from her bag. Robert had gone, seemingly to the kitchen to check on the food, so gave Elizabeth the chance to talk to Kes.  
  
"So, how long are you staying here?"  
  
"Only tonight. I'm catching an early flight tomorrow morning." Kes answered. Elizabeth felt so guilty. They probably hardly ever saw each other, and they had to spend their time with someone Kes hardly knew.  
  
"Sorry, if I had known I would have arranged this another night." Even though it was Robert's idea, she thought.  
  
"Don't be daft. I've wanted to meet you for a long time now. I've heard a lot about you and may I say none of it was wrong."  
  
"Like what?" Elizabeth said intrigued.  
  
"I heard you are an amazing surgeon with astounding beauty." Elizabeth blushed. "And he was right, well about the beauty part anyways." Elizabeth felt herself getting increasing more flushed.  
  
Kes noticed Robert coming through the door and added, "Well, he needs a chaperon." His face was a picture, like he was in shock that he just heard that.  
  
"Hey!" he complained.  
  
"Only kidding." Kes reassured him.  
  
"Dinner won't be long." He told Elizabeth, pretending to ignore Kes who was still laughing at his expression. He wanted to get off that subject. "So, what were you ladies talking about?"  
  
"Elizabeth wanted to know all the juicy gossip about you." Kes laughed.  
  
"Really?" Robert said, turning to Elizabeth staring at her. She couldn't look at him. How could Kes know what she was thinking? Was it really that obvious? Robert ignored the fact that she was bright red without comment, much to the delight of Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, you are asking the right source. Kes knows everything about me, don't you sweetheart?" Kes nodded in agreement. Robert poured the wine and handed one glass to Elizabeth and one to Kes.  
  
"I didn't know if Ella would have eaten something already so I've made her a little something." Robert said, pouring himself a glass of red wine.  
  
"No, she hasn't eaten yet." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"It's probably ready by now; I'll just go and check on it." And he left the room. He was so nervous and he knew it showed, but he wanted everything to go perfect tonight and for her by the end of it to agree to come with him. So far, it looks really possible that she would come, but there's still the meal to get through.  
  
Ella was on the floor playing with a cup she had pulled out of the bag.  
  
"I'll go and get her drink." Kes offered.  
  
"It's ok, I'll go and you can stay and play with Ella." Elizabeth took the cup from Ella and went in search of the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, just follow the gorgeous smell and there she was. Robert was added some cream to the dessert, which looked extremely advertising.  
  
"Robert?" He jumped with fright. He didn't realise she was there. "Is it ok if I get Ella a drink?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. There should be something in the fridge." He said, indicated behind her where the fridge was. She filled the cup with apple juice and then stood beside Robert.  
  
"Why don't we just skip the meal and get to what we both really want?" She said in a low voice. Robert looked at her with confusion. Did he just hear that?  
  
"Excuse me?" He spluttered.  
  
"The chocolate gateau. Looks great." And she walked off. Robert watched her as she left the kitchen and returned to the lounge. He laughed to himself at what was just said. She always did know how to get his heart racing.  
  
Dinner was served in the dining room, which was another spacious room, but not so darkly decorated. It didn't look like it had been used very much either. The food was amazing. The spaghetti carbonara was delicious and the gateau was as tasty as she had thought, although she couldn't help but look at Robert when he served it. Over dinner, Robert and Kes described the Italian villa in Positano for her. A beautiful house in a beautiful setting. She knew she wanted to go, but Robert was trying so hard that she didn't want to let on yet that she had already decided.  
  
Elizabeth loved seeing Robert like this. He wasn't argumentative or antagonistic; he was generous, sweet and friendly. He was like a completely different person, the person Elizabeth knew he could be. When they had finished off the last drop of the wine, they sat and talked for a while.  
  
"That was gorgeous. May I compliment you both on your cooking." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't compliment me. This is all Rob's handiwork. I'm not a cook. I'm quite happy with microwave meals." Elizabeth felt a little embarrassed; she had just assumed that they had done it together.  
  
"Yeah I did it single handed." Kes groaned, "Come on that was good." Robert argued. Elizabeth had never seen him take such a lighthearted view of his arm. It was good to see that he might be finally accepting it.  
  
"It was lovely Robert." Elizabeth complimented him. Robert was unfamiliar with compliments. He never received them from anyone, even his closest relations. It lifted his heart to have Lizzie compliment him. He felt he was getting somewhere with her about the holiday. He knew he had to show here a different side of him that she occasionally saw and that he could be kind. He hoped he had achieved it, but he was still unsure. She still hadn't given him any indication about her decision. The longer the night went on, the more likely she was to refuse, but he didn't want her to leave just yet, he enjoyed having her round.  
  
Kes was playing with Ella at the table and all that could be heard was Ella's giggle.  
  
"You're good with kids Kes." Elizabeth noted.  
  
"At home, I baby-sit for a young couple across the road that has a daughter the same age." Kes explained.  
  
"Kes, why don't you take Ella and Elizabeth into the lounge while I shove the dishes into the dishwasher?" Robert suggested. Kes picked up Ella and Elizabeth followed with the wine glasses. This was her opportunity to talk to Kes about Robert, and what he was like with her.  
  
"You and Robert seem to get on very well." She started.  
  
"Yeah we do. He spoils me rotten. Take this necklace for instance. He just bought me this today." It was a silver cross with a small diamond in the middle. "It's Tiffany. Robert does nothing by halves. It has to be the best for his tearaway niece. For my tenth birthday, he kidnapped me, and took me to Disneyland because I said I wanted to go. We spend my birthday wandering around, going on the rides. It was magical. That night we caught a flight home, and my mother was furious with him when we got in. But he wanted to do something special for my birthday. That's Robert for you. Admittedly, it wasn't always like that. Before he had Eliza and Matt to spoil so he didn't need me." Elizabeth stopped her for a moment.  
  
"Who are Eliza and Matt?" Elizabeth had never heard those names before. Kes' face went white.  
  
"You don't know?" She said.  
  
"No." Elizabeth said confused.  
  
"I had to go and open my big month." Kes said talking out loud to herself. "Elizabeth, do me a favour, forgot I ever said anything. I assumed you were in the loop. And I was mistaken." She said, worrying Elizabeth greatly. Who were Eliza and Matt?  
  
"Of course. I won't mention it." What were they hiding?  
  
"She really is beautiful." Kes said, changing the subject. "I know Robert has a soft spot for Ella, he wants to buy her presents, but he thinks you will disapprove." Elizabeth wasn't really listening. He mind was still on these two people. Who were they? Friends? Parents? Family? She didn't know. Robert soon returned with another bottle of wine. Ella gave out a little yawn.  
  
"She's tired." Robert said. "You can let her sleep in one of the guest rooms if you like." He offered.  
  
"That would great." Elizabeth said. After settling Ella down in the guest room and came back down stairs. There was a dog sitting in the room as well now. Elizabeth recognised her. It was Gretel, she remembered him operating on her a few years ago. Robert started to fill up her glass again  
  
"Better not." She said. "I've got drive home yet."  
  
"You can't drive home Elizabeth. It's too late. Anyways, you don't want to wake up Ella. Why don't you stay here tonight? Robert has the room." Kes proposed. It wasn't such a bad idea. Last thing she wanted to do was to disturb Ella. She might not settle the rest of the night if she's woken.  
  
"If it's alright with Robert, I wouldn't mind staying. I would be easier." She said turning to Robert.  
  
"No problem."  
  
They all sat talking for a couple more hours until it got to the early hours in the morning. Elizabeth had never seen this side of Robert before and she liked it. Kes was a lovely girl, and showed many of Robert's traits such as sarcasm. She could certainly beat Robert in that department, but Robert didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Look, it's getting late. I think I better follow Ella and go to bed. It is twelve o'clock after all and I have to catch the seven o clock flight." Kes said.  
  
"Where do you want to sleep?" Robert asked.  
  
"What time are you both working tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm in at ten. Lizzie?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"It would be better if I slept on the couch. That way I won't disturb either of you in the morning." She said.  
  
"Well, if you're sure...." Robert said.  
  
"You can talk in the kitchen, but please keep it down. I really need to catch this flight." Robert and Elizabeth grabbed the bottle and glasses and made their way to kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure Robert that you don't mind me staying here tonight?" She asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"No. It's just weird having a full house for once. Have you made a decision about Italy yet?" He asked. Please say yes, Please say yes! He sat opposite her.  
  
"I have." She still didn't want to give it away. Make him sweat a little.  
  
"And..." He said. TELL ME!!!  
  
"I would love to go Robert." He could hardly keep his composure. Actually he didn't. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You won't regret it."  
  
"Oh, I know I won't." She said taking hold of his hand. She suddenly realised how much she wanted to kiss him. They looked at each other. Deep into their eyes. Every passion that was running through them could be seen, but neither wanted to make the first move. Elizabeth finally broke eye contact, but didn't remove her hand. She looked over to the collection of empty wine bottles on the end of the table.  
  
"If anyone went through your bin they would think you were an alcoholic." They laughed. Elizabeth felt comfortable in his company. It had been a long time since she had felt that. But she had to resist the temptation to kiss him, it wouldn't be right, no matter what her heart said, her head told he to be wise, and suppress the feelings she had.  
  
"I really should be getting to bed. Another long day at County ahead of me." She stood up and finally let go of his hand. He showed her to her room, right next door to wear Ella was sleeping. They stood at the door a while. Neither wanting it to end.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me Robert. Tonight's been fun." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, it has."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night Lizzie." She turned to go in her room, but turned back to Robert and kissed him. He put his right arm round her waist, and pulled her in tighter. It was just like she dreamed, and the soon broke off and looked at each like they both couldn't believe what they had just done.  
  
"Night Robert." Elizabeth said. She turned and went into her room. The wine had given her confidence to do what she really wanted. She stood leaning against the door, smiling to herself at what she did. She knew this holiday with him was going to be fun. She quickly got to sleep and dreamed of far off places, all with Robert.  
  
Robert couldn't believe his luck. She was coming on holiday with him, and not only that but she kissed him. He couldn't help but think that it might have something to do with the amount of alcohol they both had drunk. But still, she kissed him!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Elizabeth woke with the sound of a tapping on the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you awake?" It was Kes.  
  
"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked. Kes came into her room with a mug in her hand.  
  
"It's six o'clock. I thought I'd better wake you before I went to the airport." And she handed Elizabeth a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thank you Kes" It didn't feel that long ago that she dropped off to sleep. She had slept right through the night.  
  
"I've already fed Ella, and she gone back to sleep again." Kes explained. "I've got to go now. It was nice to meet Elizabeth."  
  
"You too." Kes started to walk out of the door. But Elizabeth needed to know something. "Kes, is Robert awake?"  
  
"I haven't woken him. Would you do the honours?" Now there was a proposition thought Elizabeth. "Second door on you're right. I'm really sorry I have to dash off like this. Maybe we meet again sometime?"  
  
"That would be nice. You better go before you miss your flight." And Kes left, leaving a very tired Elizabeth in the bedroom. She looked around the room. She didn't have chance last night, she was so tired. The bed covers were silver silk and the room was simply decorated. Again, she didn't think it has had much use. She found a dressing gown on the back of the door and wrapped herself up in it. She went down into the kitchen and made some breakfast. Last thing she wanted today was work. She really wanted to stay here and talk to Robert more, but he had work as well.  
  
When it got to about seven o'clock, she thought it was time to wake up Robert. She took up a mug of coffee for him. She found his room and quietly opened the door. He was still asleep and so was Gretel. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She whispered his name. She didn't want to give him a start. Slowly he woke up.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he said.  
  
"Morning Robert."  
  
What's the time?" he said struggling to sit up in bed.  
  
"Just after seven." She handed him the cup of coffee.  
  
"Where's Kes?" He took a sip of the coffee.  
  
"She's gone already. It's just you and me." She smiled at him. She didn't think anyone had seen him in the morning before. "I've got to go soon. I need to change and get ready for work and so do you." She got up and went to the door. "Can I ask? Why didn't you let Gretel out last night when Ella was downstairs?" She said looking at her still asleep in her basket.  
  
"She can get boisterous round strangers. I didn't want her knocking Ella over. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said and went to get ready.  
  
She got dressed, got Ella ready and made her way downstairs. Robert was up by now and making his breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Robert." She said.  
  
"So, you off now?" He said trying hard to hide the disappointment in his voice. He didn't want her to leave, not yet, but they couldn't just blow off work. He also felt a bit awkward. He didn't know how to interrupt that kiss last night. Was it the drink? A thank you? Or a burst of feeling?  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for last night, it was great." She said trying to get Ella's coat on, but she was struggling, like she didn't want to leave, just like Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm glad you decided to come to Italy with me, Lizzie." He took Ella's coat off Elizabeth and put it on Ella, without Ella struggling. When she was finally ready to leave, they all walked to the door.  
  
"Robert, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to get out of here quickly. It's just I have to get Ella ready for the baby sitter and..."  
  
"It's OK Lizzie. I knew you had to get up and out early. I didn't take it the wrong way." He reassured her. He opened the door for her.  
  
"I'll see you at work Robert." And she gently kissed him on the cheek and left the house. Robert knew that kiss was a thank you, so that meant the one last night was feelings. He watched her as she drive down the road and out of sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with ER or any of the characters (although Kes is all my own work! Hehe!) I also don't live or own anything to do with the lovely town of Positano.  
  
I'd just like to tell you that Positano is a real place and it's in Italy. Never been to it, but it looks gorgeous! Visit Positanonline.it to see for yourself! You can then see what Elizabeth can see and some of the places they go!!  
  
Another little note. I have some Italian in this so the words in brackets are the translations.  
  
Thanks for all your kind reviews, and keep them coming, the more reviews, the more confidence I get to write more!!  
  
SUNSET IN THE MEDITERRANEAN  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been a hectic week for Robert, but persuading Dr Anspaugh to give Elizabeth the time off wasn't hard. He agreed that she looked stressed and needed a well-earned break, so it was all sorted. He couldn't wait. The flights were booked and he had phoned ahead to his Italian housekeeper to set everything up for Ella and to put some food in the place. He wanted it to be prefect and by the end of the week, everything was ready for their arrival.  
  
At the end of her last shift of the week, she was sitting in the lounge waiting for her nanny to arrive with Ella. She wanted to take Ella to the park before the left in the morning. Elizabeth didn't tell anyone about going on holiday. She knew the rumour mill would go into overdrive if they discovered that she was going on holiday with Robert. She didn't need that extra stress on her this week, so she just didn't mention it to anyone. Of course Anspaugh asked about it, but she just told him that she needed a holiday, but didn't mention it was with Robert. It was well known that Robert was going on holiday for two whole weeks and frankly, most people couldn't wait to get shot of him. Elizabeth had to put up with all the comments about how they didn't want him back. It made her laugh thinking how they would react if they knew who was going with him.  
  
Susan came into the lounge with her pink shirt covered in something.  
  
"Boy in exam four thought I needed a Cola bath!" She said going into her locker for a spare top she had learned to keep in there. "End of your shift?"  
  
"Yeah. I've also got the next two weeks off." Elizabeth gloated.  
  
"Lucky you. Wish I had two weeks off. Romano's going on holiday for two weeks too." Susan commented. Haleh came into the lounge.  
  
"Dr Corday, your nanny's here." Elizabeth got up and couldn't help but add to Susan.  
  
"I know Romano's going on holiday. I'm going with him." Susan's jaw hit the floor. She didn't just hear that?  
  
Elizabeth left the department for home. In twelve hours she will be on a plane to Italy. Ella enjoyed her time in the park. She fed the ducks, played hide and seek and played on the swings.  
  
Her suitcases were packed and ready to go by the time she went to bed. The flight was at eight so Robert had ordered a taxi to pick her up at seven. She had trouble sleeping that night she was so excited. Robert had phoned earlier that night just to make sure she was still going.  
  
The nine hour flight went quicker than Elizabeth expected. She and Robert talked the whole time while Ella slept. They were both relaxed and in a good mood so their conversation was light, even though at the back of her mind, Elizabeth wanted to ask him something.  
  
Robert tried to teach Elizabeth a little Italian, like "Ciao" and "Grazie". He spoke fluent Italian and said something to her but she didn't understand what was actually said, but he said it in his tone of voice that she knew he only used on her.  
  
For the whole journey Robert had to remind himself that he was awake and she really was with him, laughing and joking and smiling. She looked beautiful, he even told her so, in Italian, but she seemed to get the message. He knew she would love it in Italy, its seas were as blue as her eyes and the scenery had beauty to match hers.  
  
When they finally arrived in Rome, they got into another taxi and drove off to Positano. Elizabeth had heard much of this place from Robert and Kes and was really looking forward to seeing what they were on about. She knew that it was three and a half hours from Rome and was a little town overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. It sounded beautiful.  
  
"We're arriving in Positano now Lizzie." Robert told her. "I've asked the driver to drive round the place so you can have a look. You can wander around any time you like."  
  
Elizabeth looked around at the S.Maria Assunta Church, the town square and all the houses with their flat roofs and understood why Kes and Robert had a passion for this place. It was beautiful, more beautiful than she ever imagined.  
  
After driving around for about half an hour, they arrived at this quite big white house half way up the mountain side. The garden was in full bloom with the orchids and the Alpine Soldanella covering the garden in a blanket of red and purple. Elizabeth could smell the sweet smell of jasmine growing in the garden. Robert was studying her face. She seemed to like the place. He really hoped she did, he loved it here and he wanted her to love it as well.  
  
As they were getting their stuff out of the taxi a round woman came running out of the door towards Robert. She gave Robert a hug almost crushing him, but she was smiling.  
  
"Ciao! È buono per vederlo ancora. Come lei sono? (Hello! It's good to see you. How are you?)" She shouted obviously excited about seeing Robert.  
  
"Sono bel considerane (I'm fine considering)." He replied. He turned round and saw Lizzie standing there with Ella in her arms. "How rude of me." He said. "Lizzie this is Carina, my house keeper here. Carina this is Elizabeth Corday and her daughter Ella."  
  
"Hello Elizabeth. I've heard much of you." Carina said in perfect English much to the surprise of Elizabeth.  
  
"It's not all true." She joked shaking Carina's hand. Elizabeth had a sudden thought. That was the second person who had said that to her. Kes had said that as well. Does he talk about her? She looked up and saw a young boy come running out of the house towards Robert.  
  
"Ciao Roberto!" Robert said to the boy. He turned to Lizzie. "This is Carina's son, Roberto." He explained.  
  
"Roberto? Named after you Robert?" Elizabeth said playfully as they entered the house.  
  
"Actually he is." Carina answered. "Robert is an old family friend and he use to spend a lot of time here and it only felt right to name my son after him. After all, Robert is such a sweet man." Robert blushed at the compliment. The house may have looked big on the outside, but on the inside, it was huge. It was a complete contrast to Robert's Chicago house. The walls were all white and it was light and airy. There were flowers in every room, which Elizabeth suspected that Carina had put in.  
  
"Robert, I didn't have chance this morning to get any food in. If you want I'll go down now." Carina suggested.  
  
"No, if you don't mind, I'd like to go. Lizzie, fancy coming down into town to pick up some food? You wouldn't mind looking after Ella while we're gone would you Carina?" Both ladies agreed and Robert and Lizzie walked into the town.  
  
Robert and Elizabeth walked into town. Robert knew it doesn't take long to walk down the winding roads into the small seaside town, but he wanted to take as long as possible. He wanted to be alone with his beautiful Lizzie.  
  
"There are only a few shops here Lizzie, but we can get what we need. It will be good to see how things have changed over the last few years." Robert commented.  
  
"When were you last here?" Elizabeth enquired.  
  
"It would be 6 years now. I used to spend a lot of time in Europe, which I'm sure Peter probably told you when you first came to County. This use to be my little refuge. My get away."  
  
"Why did you stop coming?"  
  
"Work. My work at County became more important and I had to be around the hospital a lot more so I had to stop coming. Coming back's made me realise how much I miss the place."  
  
"It's beautiful. I thought maybe that you and Kes were exaggerating when you described this place but now I know you weren't." They walked in silence for a while, letting them take in the sights and sounds around. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence.  
  
"So what are we getting up to this week?"  
  
"Well..." He said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Robert! I mean what are Ella and I going to be doing this week?"  
  
"Disappoint a guy why don't you! You'll do a bit of sightseeing, relaxing and having fun hopefully. One day I'll take you back into Rome."  
  
"Rome? I've always wanted to see Rome."  
  
"Well then, we will definitely be going."  
  
They made it into town. The town was amazing. Most of the houses and shops around were white and small. The shops were airy and very traditional. She could plainly see why Robert liked the town so much. Robert seemed to know his way around as well and took shortcuts through back streets till he reached where he wanted to go.  
  
"It hasn't changed you know. Most of the shops are still here. I wonder if anyone will recognise me?" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Like anyone could forget you Robert!" she teased.  
  
To Robert, it felt like he had never left. Everything was so familiar. Everything was still as charming as it was when he first found the place. Robert knew it was Elizabeth who made this place seem special again. Robert knew he had lied to her. It wasn't work that had stopped him from coming here but the memories that it could bring back to the surface. But today, they didn't seem to matter. Elizabeth was there with him and she was helping him make happier, newer memories to relate to this place.  
  
They walked into the grocers shop and the man behind the counter instantly recognised Robert.  
  
"Robert!" He shouted coming from behind the counter to embrace Robert. "Il tempo lungo no vede! Spero che lei sono bene? (Long time no see! Hope you are well?)"  
  
"Sono bello (I'm fine)." Robert answered. Elizabeth was still amazed at Robert's apparent fluency in Italian. She had never heard him speak it before. It was a lovely language, very romantic, no matter what he was saying, it made her heart beat faster, they way the words rolled off his tongue with such ease. She loved to listen to it although she had no idea what was being said.  
  
"La donna nuova? (new woman?)" The shop keeper asked.  
  
"Qualcosa ciò ama. È bella, non è? (Something like that. She's beautiful, isn't she?)" Robert stared at her. She picked up a few bits and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Better pick up another bottle if I were you. You remember how much we got through last time." Elizabeth knew he had a point. He picked up some tagliatelli, sun ripened tomatoes, mince and some strange sauce in a jar with no label. Once they had bought all they needed they left the shop and made their way back to the house.  
  
"So what are we having for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"While in Italy, do what the Italians do." Robert said, completely confusing Elizabeth. "Spaghetti Bolognese with a difference."  
  
"The difference being?"  
  
"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He teased.  
  
"Do you want a hand to make dinner?" she innocently asked.  
  
"Think you're funny now do you?" He said.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. I just....."  
  
"Calm down, I'm joking." He said.  
  
"Well, you're cooking skills haven't diminished because of your......" she really didn't want to finish off the rest of the sentence.  
  
"My arm. I know. I've learnt to work around it. It's taken a bit of getting use to but I've learnt to cook, iron and do the washing up too with it. Or without it I should say." She smiled. It was good to hear that he was getting use to life without his arm. She was worried that he would never give up hope of a recovery. She knew, as well as he did, that it was highly unlikely that his arm would improve, let alone get back to normal, so it was good to see on his way to finally accepting the loss of his arm.  
  
"There are things I can't do, you know, like surgery, but I can still get on with my life and be the best Head of the ER ever. That'll show them!" He said to her. That was the Robert she knew and loved. The Robert that would make sure nothing stood in his way, and do exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
They finally made it back to the house, after walking all the way back up hill. It was a very steep hill to, but Elizabeth was sure, by the end of the holiday she would get use to walking up and down that mountainside.  
  
While Elizabeth and Ella sat and played with Roberto on the balcony, Carina took the chance to talk to Robert alone.  
  
"She's a sweet woman Robert." She commented.  
  
"She is. Out of everyone at County, she's the only one who has ever cared about me." He told watching them though the window that looked onto the balcony.  
  
"Ella is a beautiful little girl too. He and Roberto got on well while you and Elizabeth were out shopping." She paused. "I'm also glad to see you happy. You deserve it after everything that has happened to you."  
  
"Thanks." Robert said quietly, turning his attention to the boiling pasta.  
  
"Does she know about Eliza and Matthew?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"No. I've almost told her so many times, but something's always happened to prevent me. I want her to know."  
  
"Well, that offer still stands Robert. I'll look after Ella anytime you or Elizabeth want and you can talk then."  
  
"I'm still trying to get use to the fact that she agreed to come. No- one, especially in County, would want to spend time with me."  
  
"You put yourself down too much Robert. You are a lovely bloke and if she can see though your defence system, then see that as a good thing." Carina had a point. Most people couldn't, or wouldn't, see past his sarcasm and insults. Lizzie did. She saw that underneath that, and saw there was a man who had real feelings.  
  
Dinner went well. Ella and Roberto had become firm friends and so did Carina and Elizabeth. Carina obviously had known Robert a long time and was more than surprised to hear what Robert was like in Chicago. Every so often she would exclaim "Realmente?" and shake her head at Robert, who was sitting blushing at what Elizabeth said.  
  
"It's a lovely town. Very much what you and Kes described, Robert. It looks like the sort of place that would have a long history, and an interesting one." Elizabeth said  
  
"Well, I know the history and legends of the town if you like to hear. Robert will correct me if I miss something out." Elizabeth turned to Carina to listen to the story.  
  
"I once read a history book which stated "the origins of Positano are lost in the mists of time." It's a very romantic view of Positano but we do have our legends. The three archipelagos just off the coast were always supposed to be the abode of the bewitching Syrians." Carina explained  
  
Roberto cried after his mother, so the stopped and dealt with her son, while Robert continued the story.  
  
"According to legend, Positano was founded by Poseidon, the Latin Neptune, the god of the sea, for the sake of the nymph Pasitea, whom he loved." He looked straight at Elizabeth who felt herself sinking into his gaze. Carina joined them again and Robert broke his gaze with Elizabeth. But Elizabeth still looked Robert.  
  
"You might have noticed the towers that are around the town, Elizabeth. They were put in place during the Angevin and Aragonese domination in which Positano was exposed to the Saracen pirates. They built three guard towers to defend themselves from these pirate raids."  
  
"I didn't realise that the Romano family went back that far!" Elizabeth teased. Robert laughed. Just like her to attack him like that. He never did mind though. She was of the very few who would stand up to him and tell him what she thought and particularly what she thought of him  
  
"Yeah, we Romano's have been rattling cages for centuries." Robert humoured her.  
  
"It's a pity Elizabeth that you didn't come later in the year. On the 15th pf August, there is a huge feast. It helps us gain the title La gemma della Costa Divina or Gem of the Divine Coast."  
  
"It's a colourful history." Elizabeth said.  
  
"And one we here are proud of." Carina said.  
  
They sat talking for a couple more hours before Carina suddenly announced she should get home.  
  
"My husband will be wondering where I got to."  
  
"Yeah. Tell Marco I said hi will you Carina?" Robert said, getting up and going towards the front door.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Elizabeth." And they embraced. "I hope this won't be our only meeting." She said.  
  
"Of course not. I still want to hear more stories about Robert. I need more blackmail material." Elizabeth joked. Carina bundled a very sleepy Roberto in her arms and walked off home leaving Robert and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"It's been an exciting first day Robert." Elizabeth said to him as they returned to the balcony.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad I came back here. I really have missed it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you invited me to come along. I love it here." They sat down on the swinging seat on the balcony. Elizabeth curled her feet up and drank her wine while Robert pushed the chair with his feet. The rocking motion relaxed Elizabeth and she rested her head on Robert's shoulder. They sat there the rest of the evening watching the sun go down behind Mount Paipo and the town being slowing covered in darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with ER or these characters. I am not making money from this so don't sue me.  
  
Just a couple of notes: I know the Italian in the last chapter was awful, but I'm not Italian and I got it from one of those translation sites that aren't very good, I do apologise. Also, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I've had exams recently but I've now finished this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please R&R! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elizabeth and Robert had ended up sleeping on the balcony that night. Ella had slept the whole night as well. Elizabeth finally awoke with sun and she realised that Robert was missing.  
  
"Robert?" She called out, but there was no answer.  
  
She got up and looked at the sight in front of her of the harbour and the sun rising behind the mountain.  
  
She opened the sliding doors that led in to the living room and then she walked in to the kitchen. Robert was standing with his back turned to Elizabeth cutting something up on the counter. Ella was sat the table, wide awake and throwing her breakfast around.  
  
"Morning Robert." Elizabeth yawned. Her voice made Robert jump.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? I would have dealt with her." Elizabeth said taking a seat next to Ella.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. Anyways, it gave me time to bond with Ella, isn't that right?" He said smiling at Ella.  
  
"I better watch out. She might take my position as your favourite." Did she really just say that?  
  
"She's certainly climbing the chart!" He laughed. "Might have to defend your position. Fancy some breakfast?" He asked after a pause. "No thank you" Elizabeth yawned.  
  
"Even if I'm making?" he quizzed.  
  
She looked at him and he turned his attention to what he was preparing before.  
  
"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nearly seven" Robert answered.  
  
"What time did she wake?" She asked while brushing Ella's hand with her hand.  
  
"About five," Elizabeth shot her head round to look at Robert in disbelief, "I didn't mind, really." He said after seeing her expression. There was a pause in their conversation probably due to tiredness. Robret made a pot of tea and poured her a cup. She sat with the mug in her hands not drinking it but staring at him. Robert was relaxed, something, until recently, she thought she'd never see.  
  
"So," she started taking a sip of tea, "what you got planned today?"  
  
"Take you and Ella round town a bit more. Show you the beach and the bay round the corner and maybe have a picnic. That is if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Picnic sounds great."  
  
"Have to find shade during siesta though."  
  
"Siesta? I always thought that was a myth." She said.  
  
"No, it's very true. Don't worry, Positano has it's own pace, you'll get use to it."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Robert looked at her, very confused. "I doubt Kerry would let me have a break halfway through my shift." She laughed.  
  
"You know I would." He said in a soft tone.  
  
"But you're biased!"  
  
"And don't you know it!" She certainly did. She had long known that she could wrap Robert round her little finger.  
  
Once everyone was ready they set off on their mini adventure into town. They walked down the mountain taking the same path he and Elizabeth had taken the previous evening, with Ella happily humming a little song to herself. Soon they found themselves in town with Robert commenting, "I suddenly feel like the New Mini!"  
  
They wandered round the shops again and then made it to the beach. The morning sun was warm without being too hot. Elizabeth had plastered Ella in sunscreen to prevent her fair skin from burning. They found a shaded area by the rocks and while Ella played in the sand, Elizabeth and Robert talked.  
  
"It's even hot in the shade." Elizabeth started, "It must be at least 28?C in the shade."  
  
"Yeah, not so great for sunbathing. After half an hour in the sun you're cooked and look like a lobster." He joked.  
  
Elizabeth giggled and positioned herself so that she was lying down on the warm sand with her head propped up on a rock  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you tell me next time you're planning to come here?"  
  
""I'll take that as you're way of inviting yourself back here again?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"It's not like I'm complaining, need someone to carry the bags anyways!" He ducked as an inflatable hurtled passed his head coming from the direction of Elizabeth.  
  
"So what are we doing after this?" Elizabeth asked settling back down.  
  
" I thought we could drive round to the next bay and have a picnic there, and watch the sun go down. It looks great from there."  
  
"Why does everything have to be a military operation with you?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Habit I suppose." He said quietly, but Elizabeth heard and sat up and looked at him. "I...I'm use to being in charge and sometimes it's hard to drop, even on vacation." He said quickly.  
  
"and that's where I come in," Elizabeth said, "I'll get you to relax even if I have to tie you down to do it." Robert raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Promise?" he said seductively. Elizabeth not knowing how to respond to that, settled with throwing the towel at him. Ella came running towards them and them both the shell she had found in the shallow water.  
  
"Pretty!" She said holding it out towards her mother than Robert.  
  
"Yeah, bet it's a mermaid's shell and you can here the ocean in it." Elizabeth laughed quietly as Ella held it up to her ear and looked excited when she could indeed hear the ocean in it and ran off to see if she could find anymore.  
  
"What you laughing at, Lizzie?" Robert said looking towards Elizabeth.  
  
"Just the pure innocence of my daughter who would know that she can hear the "ocean" because we are sitting right next to it!" and she laughed again. After a successful hunt find more mermaid shells Ella laid down beside her mother and soon dropped off to sleep. For a while they lay quietly in the shade until Robert suggested they take the car round to the other bay.  
  
They walked back up the hill with Ella still fast asleep in her mother's arms. The vibrations of the car engine awoke her a short while after.  
  
"So, what's so special about this bay then that you had to show us?" Elizabeth enquired.  
  
"That no-one knows about it hardly. The main bay is overrun by tourists, as you saw. This is more of a town secret and few people go there."  
  
As they were driving along, Elizabeth spotted a tower built into the mountainside.  
  
"Is that one of those watch towers that Carina was on about?" She said pointing towards the tower.  
  
"Yeah, one of them. I'll take you inside sometime if you like?"  
  
"I would like that." She said still looking at the tower.  
  
After a few minutes they arrived at the bay. It wasn't a very large bay but it was cosy with cliffs either side giving them plenty of shade. Robert unpacked the car as Elizabeth and Ella walked down to inspect the bay. Ella ran straight towards the water.  
  
"Be careful sweetie." Elizabeth shouted towards her daughter who stopped inches from the water. Elizabeth turned back to Robert.  
  
"Need a hand?" she asked without thinking. He looked at her. "I'm sorry it's just a saying." She explained.  
  
"The obvious answer would be yea but...I'll be fine, you go and find a nice spot for our picnic." Elizabeth nodded and did as she was instructed.  
  
Carina had prepared a huge feast for them and they sat quietly enjoying their meal.  
  
"Lizzie?" Robert said. "Can I ask you something?" she turned to face him. "Why did you agree to come here with me? I'm not the easiest person to get on with."  
  
"Well..." She said "I wanted a free holiday!" He laughed. "You think I'm joking?"  
  
He looked at her knowing fine well she was joking.  
  
"I've known you nearly six years Robert," she continued, "but I know little about you."  
  
"You know me more than most of the kiddies at County." He interrupted.  
  
"True, but that's not saying much. I hoped this holiday will give me a chance to see the real you, no the arrogant, conceited, chauvinistic toad you are at County."  
  
"Thank you Lizzie, that really cheered me up."  
  
"No matter how hard you try Robert, I know that's not you." She finished.  
  
The evening went as smoothly as the day and Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed their first full day in Positano. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth was finding Positano more beautiful the longer she stayed.  The next couple of days they just spent lounging around the house and town and going for dips in the warm sea when it got too hot for them.  Ella loved the place as well.  She was the centre of attention from the towns people who knew Robert.  Robert had to correct quite a few people that Ella was not his daughter and that Elizabeth was just a friend.  Of course, Robert knew Elizabeth was more than a friend, and things had changed between them.  

Robert had got up early one morning to make another picnic, for their surprise day trip.  He had been hinting that Elizabeth would need her swimming suit but that was all he had said.  It annoyed Elizabeth because usually she could get any information out of Robert she liked, but this was different.  He didn't seem so willing, and Elizabeth could only put it down to Robert wanting to surprise her.

While preparing the picnic, Robert realised how well he had been adjusting to doing tasks with only one hand.  The salads were washed and prepared, sandwiches were cut, in straight lines, and he had cooked pasta on the gas cooker without burning himself.  He had to admit to being proud of himself for accomplishing this skill, but he would never stand down from a challenge.  He was still determined to one day continuing surgery but for now, the operation of pouring the grapefruit juice into the flasks was enough.  

Elizabeth woke up Ella and got her washed and dressed for their exciting day out.

"Mummy, where we go?"  Ella asked in her cute way.

"I don't know.  It's a surprise," Elizabeth said smiling at her daughter.

"Shells!" Ella cried.  Ella had fun collecting shells and had found about twenty that she just refused to leave behind.  She had them lined up on a chest of drawers and would refuse to go to sleep until she heard the Ocean through her shells.

"Yes darling.  We might find some shells," Elizabeth told her daughter, and Ella had a huge grin across her face in anticipation of finding more mermaid shells.

"Elizabeth had bought a sun dress especially for the holiday, but hadn't worn it yet.  Part of her thought it was too pretty to wear for Robert who might get the wrong idea, and the part of her thought that it was pretty so Robert would get the right idea.  She hated being torn in two like this.  She held it up in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror.  It was a halter neck dress and was bright reds and had a swirl pattern on.  She really did like the dress and, more importantly, she looked good in it!

"Pretty," Ella said, as she watched her mother from the bed.

"You think so?" Elizabeth said asking Ella her opinion.  Ella nodded vigorously.  "OK, if you think so," and Elizabeth put the dress on.

She came down the stairs with Ella in her arms, and put Ella into her high chair.  Elizabeth saw the picnic hamper laid out on the table and lifted the lid up slightly to see what goodies were inside.  

"Oi!" Robert said as he grabbed her hand to stop her looking in.  "No peeking."  Ella laughed.  Robert waved at Ella, who imitated him and waved back.  He looked at Elizabeth and realised what she was wearing.  His breath was taken away.  She looked stunning.  That dress was beautiful and she looked amazing in it.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.  Elizabeth blushed and mumbled something along the lines of a thank you.  "You look stunning!  I mean that dress……. it really suits you," he complimented her.

"Anyways…… what time we setting off?" she asked, getting Ella something for breakfast.

"As soon as we've finished breakfast," he told her.

"You had any breakfast, Robert?" Elizabeth asked motherly.

"I had mine earlier."  Elizabeth looked around the kitchen.  She couldn't see any dirty plates or any sign that Robert had had anything more than a cup of coffee.

"I'll make you some toast, Robert," she said, ignoring his claim that he had already had something.

"Really, it's fine," he said trying to stop her.

"You need something to eat," Elizabeth demanded.  Robert held up his hands in surrender.  He wasn't going to argue with her.

She made him some toast, and she refused to move until he had eaten both slices.  Even though he wasn't really in the mood to eat at this point, he still stuffed the slices into his mouth and finished them both.  Soon after eight o' clock, they set off from the house to the secret location.  Robert said they didn't need the car for this trip and they walked into town.  Elizabeth was very curious where they were going.  They had explored the whole town over the last few days.  Where could they possibly be going?

It didn't take long to see.  As soon as they got to the harbour, Elizabeth saw a catamaran sitting off one of the jetties.  

"I take it that's for us?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yep," Robert said excited.  He boarded the vessel first and put down the picnic hamper.  While he was doing this, Elizabeth examined the boat, partly looking to see if it was child friendly and the rest, because she had never been on one before.  She saw the name of the boat.  It was called 'The Eliza'.  That was the second time she had saw that name.  Maybe this would give her a reason to bring the topic up.

Robert helped them aboard and Robert took to the helm to send them on their way.  They pulled away from the jetty and off across the water.  Ella saw with her mother at the front of the boat with their legs hanging over the netting, which connected the two parts of the boat.  The water was so blue, and so clear that Elizabeth could see the bottom.  She would point out the grasses and creatures she could see under the water.  Ella was smiling, giggling, and swinging her feet.  Elizabeth looked out across the sea ahead of them, curious to their destination.  

"Mommy!" Ella screamed and pointed at the water.  Elizabeth looked at what she was screaming at. There was a pod of bottle-nosed dolphins following the catamaran.

"Robert look!" Elizabeth screamed to Robert.

"It's the Alpha pod," he screamed back.  "They are the main pod of dolphins in the area.  I used to know them all by name.  You see that dolphin with a white splodge on his dorsal fin," he said pointing to on of the dolphins at the front.  "She is Seshat, the leader of the pod."  He looked around.

"And you see the one on the left side, which looks like he's spotted.  That's Thor.  I remember when he was born.  He would be about……twelve now," he informed her.

"They are beautiful animals," Elizabeth noted.  Robert stopped the boat, grabbed a bucket and came beside Ella and Elizabeth.  Seshat came up to the boat, with no fear and poked her head out of the water by where they all were sitting.  He took a fish out of the bucket and threw it to her.  She caught it in her mouth and ate it.  She made a sound, which could only be happiness and seemed to be pleading for more.

"You wanna try?" Robert said, handing a fish to Ella.  Ella cautiously took the fish.  More dolphins had come in closer smelling food around.  Ella threw the fish as hard as she could and one of the younger dolphins caught it.  Ella laughed.

"Again!" she demanded.  Robert handed her another fish and gave one to Elizabeth.

"Can't feed them too much.  They have to hunt them on their own," Robert said to Lizzie.

"I know.  But still, who could not stop and give them something?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"True.  Tourists are told not to feed them, though.  I used to come out here a lot.  And feed them whenever I did.  They got use to me, as you tell by Seshat being so forward," he said remembering.  There was only one fish left.

"Let's see if she can remember," Robert said getting up with a fish in his hand.  He walked to the furthest point on the boat and held up the fish.  Seshat swam off.  Elizabeth was curious to know what he was doing.  She then saw Seshat jumped out of the water in the distance.  Her and Ella clapped the performance as Seshat came forward to collect her prize.  Robert carefully dropped the fish into her mouth. The pod broke into a loud chatter of squeals and calls that echoed around for miles.  It wasn't long before Seshat led the pod off from he boat and back on their way.  And so did Robert.

"That was amazing Robert," Elizabeth said leaving Ella to play with one of her toys in the safety of the cabin.  

"Thought you might like that.  If we meet them on the way, I'll stop again and see if we can swim with them," Robert said hopefully.

"Back from where?" Elizabeth said confused.  She had thought the dolphins were the surprise.

"Back from where we are going.  I knew the dolphins would be around here which is why I took this route, but they were not our final destination," Robert said cryptically.  She kissed him on the cheek.  He looked surprised at her.

"Thank you," she said softly and returned to Ella to apply more sun cream.

It was a scorching hot day with the sun rapidly rising in the sky.  The sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight.  There was no wind apart from the movement of the boat.  There were only small ripples on the surface of the sea, making the journey very smooth.  Elizabeth sat on the netted area, sunbathing, while Ella chatted to herself, colouring in on a beach towel.  This had to be one of the most relaxing days Elizabeth had ever had.  She lay there on a towel, fighting the urge to close her eyes and go to sleep.  Not, only did she want to keep an eye on her daughter, but she didn't want to burn either.  She could feel the suns rays on her skin.  She wasn't one to easily burn, but it would ruin the rest of the holiday if she did burn.  

It took another two hours and a quarter to reach their intended destination.  It was another beautiful secluded bay.  This bay was different from the other one they had visited because it didn't have a beach, and there were high cliffs surrounding it.  There were some caves to one side of the bay, and the cliffs had the odd bit of vegetation here, the odd tree there, but importantly, not another soul in sight.  The water was deep, but clear, with lots of marine life to fascinate Ella and Elizabeth.  Robert stopped the boat and dropped anchor.  

"Here we are," he said.  "There is some snorkelling equipment in the hatch, and inflatables for Ella," he informed Elizabeth.

"This is brilliant.  How did you find it?" she enquired.

"I used to come here a lot.  I know what's in most of the bays," he told her.  Robert got out the snorkelling equipment while Elizabeth got Ella's swimming costume on.  Elizabeth removed her dress to reveal a bright pink halter neck bikini underneath.  Robert just got his trunk on and jumped into the water to show Ella how easy it was.  Ella climbed down the steps, with Elizabeth holding onto her tight.  Ella had large armbands on and ring around her waist.  Elizabeth sat on the bottom step with her legs dangling into the water.  Ella sat between her legs on the step, nervous about going in.

"Come on Ella," Robert encouraged her.  He swam up close to her, and held his arm out.  "I'll catch you," he said.  Ella took a deep breath and jumped off, or more like slid into the water.  Her head didn't go under the water and she was still smiling, so the experience of being in the water hadn't scared her too much.

"Elizabeth, you coming?" Robert said holding onto Ella, and coaxing her into the water.  Elizabeth elegantly slid into the water, and swam up to Ella. 

"Hello darling.  Did you enjoy that?"  Ella nodded.

"Take it she's never swum before?" Robert guessed.

"She is now," Elizabeth said holding Ella up.  It wasn't like Ella could sink with the amount of inflatable armbands she had on, but still Elizabeth worried.  

The water was lovely and warm, but still cool enough to cool them down from the heat of the sun.  Elizabeth pulled Ella underneath the boat, which Ella thought was extremely funny, while Robert dived down.  It was deep, but not too deep and with the clear water, he could see all the crustaceans and molluscs on the sea bed.  He found a large starfish, and picked it up.  He reached the surface and swam over to the girls with the starfish still in his hand.  

"Hey Ella.  Look what I've found," and he held out the starfish for her to see.

"Pretty," she said reaching for the starfish.

"Be gentle Ella," Elizabeth said.  "That is a starfish.  It's an animal that leaves on the sea floor," she explained.

"Yeah, I found just underneath where you are," Robert added.  Ella looked at Robert then down at the water, confused.  Robert and Elizabeth laughed at the innocence of the little girl.  The starfish was sticking to Ella's hand, and she couldn't quite understand it.  Elizabeth, laughing, took the Starfish gentle off her daughter and back to Robert.  

He dived back down and placed the starfish back on a rock, and something caught his eye.  He grabbed it and came back to the surface.

"Ella, I have something else you may like," Robert said coming over again.  He held his hand out, but Ella didn't need to be told what this was.

"Shell!" she screamed.  She hurriedly grabbed the shell and put the opening to her ear.  "Ocean," she said giddily.  

"Yeah, the ocean," Robert agreed.  "Let's take it back to the boat to add to your collection.  We can have some lunch too."  They all swam back to the boat.  Elizabeth, got out first and lifted her daughter out of the water, followed by Robert.  Robert quickly dried himself and started to set up the picnic underneath the shaded cabin area.

"Anything I can do?" Elizabeth shouted from outside while she drying Ella.

"It's alright, I can manage."  He put the plates out, and laid the sandwiches and the salad out on the table.  The fruit was out too and there was some melon and/or prawns for afterwards.  

Ella, without waiting for her mother, ran up to the table and took a sandwich.

"Ella!" Elizabeth shouted at her.  "Wait."  Ella frowned, and glared at her mother.  After a mini staring contest, Ella returned the sandwich and slumped onto the chair close to the table.  

After a couple of minutes, when Elizabeth and Robert were ready, Robert invited Ella to the table.

"Would you like something to eat Ella?" Robert gently said.

"No!" she forcefully said.

"You sure?" Robert questioned her.  She sat and thought for a moment.  She got up and grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the table and ran off to eat them on the netting.

"She'll be back for more," Robert commented.

"She sure will.  These sandwiches look great.  What's in them?" she asked, taking a bite into one of the little triangle sandwiches.

"Guess," he replied playfully.  She chewed on the sandwich letting her taste buds guide her.

"I would have to say…….some sort of cheese," she broadly answered.

"Cottage cheese," he corrected her.  "Ella is certainly enjoying them," he said glancing at Ella happily eating.  

"So, what else we got here?" She said looking at the table.  "Pasta salad, apples, bananas, grapefruit, ham sandwiches, and strawberries.  Robert, you're spoiling us," she teased.

"Well, what else am I going to do," he said as he sat down.  Elizabeth sat beside him and leaned against him, eating some pasta salad.

"Mmm……this is gorgeous," she said tasting the spicy, yet juicy pasta.  

"Yeah, you are," Robert said playfully.  

"Why thank you," she said joining in.

Robert put his arm around her and she rested her head on him.  

"So, do you like my little surprise?" he asked.

"You kidding?  Dolphins, swimming in our own private bay, and lunch provided.  What more could I want?"  I thousand thoughts ran through Roberts mind at the latter question.  To stay here forever, have fun, a kiss.  The last in that list Robert was most hoping for.  

"So, what exciting adventure have you got planned next?" Elizabeth said.

"Just relaxing, go for another swim.  I'm going to put the sails up on the way home, and show you how fast this baby can really go," he told her.

Ella came into the cabin area and crawled on to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I think someone's tired," she said.  Ella, clearly tried, didn't respond.  Elizabeth laid her down on the bench and covered her with a light blanket.  Elizabeth and Robert left Ella to sleep off her lunch, and both went back out into the water for a swim.

"Oh come on.  It's not that far to the bottom," Robert pleaded.

"I just don't like going underwater too much that's all," Elizabeth said refusing to dive to the sea bed with him.  

"Then do this and don't go underwater again," Robert said trying to rid Elizabeth of excuses.  "Come on," he continued to plead.  

"Fine," she put the snorkel on properly and she and Robert dived to the bottom.  There was coral and rocks, with a multitude of brightly coloured fish.  All different types.  Yellow ones, blues one, green and red ones.  Such a diversity that Elizabeth had never seen.  There were a few of the starfish Robert found, plus a couple of smaller ones.  Elizabeth followed a crab along the bed as it walked across until it reached a rock, and hid under it.

Robert pointed behind Elizabeth and she swivelled round to see what he was looking at.  She saw a dolphin with a white splodge on its fin.  It was Seshat and the pod.

She surfaced for air as the dolphins approached.  Robert joined her at the surface.

"No need to find them after this now," he commented.

A dolphin swam up to Elizabeth.  It was Seshat.  She seemed more forward than the rest who still were unsure.  A couple of others were gently nosing Robert who was laughing and playing with them.  Elizabeth had always wanted to swim with dolphins, and decided to play with them as well.  They seem friendly enough, and gentle.  Elizabeth grabbed hold of Seshat's dorsal fin and Seshat she swam away with Elizabeth in tow.  Elizabeth couldn't hold on for long, but it was fun nether-the-less.  Robert had two young inquisitive dolphins to content with.  They kept swimming underneath his legs and jumping close to him.  He swam under the water and they followed where he would grab on to one and they would pull him along.  

All too soon, the dolphins felt the need to leave.  And Elizabeth and Robert left the water, and watched them swim away, bounding out of the water and throwing their whole bodies out of the water.  It was a beautiful sight.  

Elizabeth checked on Ella, and she was just waking up.  She was still groggy, but was eager to get back into the water.

"Please," she pleaded with Elizabeth.  Elizabeth, who was a little exhausted from swimming with the energetic dolphins, was a reluctant to go back into the water so soon.

"In a minute, Ella.  Mommy's tired," she said.  Ella pouted.

"I'll take in," Robert offered.  

"Sure," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Wanna come swimming with me?" Robert said to Ella.

"Yeah!" she said running off to the steps, but not putting a foot on them until she is told to.

Robert sat on the step and put his flippers back on, and jumped into the water first.  Ella, more confident, jumped into the water, and this time, her head did go underwater.  When she surface, she spat out the water that had gone into her mouth, and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the water out.  After a minute she was fine and splashing about with Robert.  Robert would pretend to be a shark and hunt her from under the water and Ella would scream when she was caught, but she was enjoying it.  

Elizabeth watched from the boat at Robert's behaviour.  He was really good with kids.  The kind of good that only comes with being a parent.  You know when to be tough on them, and you know how rough you can and cannot be.  Robert had never mentioned that he had kids before, and she assumed he didn't have any.  He does have a sister she knew about, which may have a child, who Robert visits regularly.  Robert certainly was an enigma.  

Ella quickly got tired, and they both returned to the boat, dripping wet.  Elizabeth wrapped a towel round Ella, who instantly ran off to sit on the netting and look at the fishes she could see through the holes.  Elizabeth grabbed another towel, and this time wrapped it round Robert.

"Having fun?" she said.

"Oh yes," he answered.  "But like all good things, it must come to an end.  I'll raise the anchor and we can head off back home," Robert told her.

"Pity, I would stay here forever," she said looking around the bay.

"Well you could if you want.  But you might have a bit of trouble catching those fish," he joked.  Elizabeth threw another towel at him.  

Robert raised the anchor and they headed back.  When they were on open water.  Robert shut off the engine and, with the help of Elizabeth, raised the sails.  The speed at which the boat was able to go on just wind, was faster than that of the engine.  It was quieter too and they could hear the waves lapping up against the side of the boat.  Elizabeth sat at the side, with her legs hanging over the edge and watching the coast of Italy sailing by.  It was a beautiful country, Elizabeth thought.  She could see why Robert had fallen in love with it.  

After nearly three hours, they arrived back at the Positano jetty and back home.  Elizabeth was slightly disappointed that the day was going to end, but it would have to at some point, she reminded herself. She climbed off he jetty, with a tired Ella in her arms, and walked up the jetty to the town.  She started to walk up the mountainside home, when Robert stopped her.

"Wait!" he shouted catching up with her.  "I think we'll take a taxi," he suggested.  It wasn't like she didn't like walking, and although she really hasn't done much today, she was tired.  But the taxi that came wasn't quite what she expected.

"It's a horse drawn carriage," she said.

"What did you expect, a yellow taxi with a driver from New York?" he quipped.  She laughed and got into the carriage.

"Anyways, this way is faster then a car," he told her.

Once home, they saw Carina's car parked in the drive.  Robert wondered what she had planned.  It wasn't like her to just turn up like this.  He knew he shouldn't have said anything to her about Elizabeth.

They walked into the house, and while Elizabeth put Ella to bed, Robert went in search of Carina.  She was sitting in a hammock (which she must have put up) swinging, with a glass of fruit juice in her hand.

"Ciao Robert," she said without opening her eyes or moving.

"Hey," he said as he sat in the chair near the hammock.  "so…?" he said, trying to induce Carina to tell him why she was here.

"So?" Carina repeated.  "Had a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, I took her to the bay of Tarus and we swam with the alpha pod.  It was great.  Elizabeth and Ella both seemed to enjoy it," he told her.

"The pods grown since the last time you saw them," she said.

"True.  Seshat is looking older now,"

"She's not the only one," Carina pointed out.  Robert laughed at how true that statement was.  

"So, what are you doing here?  The view's just as good from your house," Robert commented.

"I was thinking," she started moving to face Robert.

"Don't hurt yourself," Robert joked.  Carina glared at him.  "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyways, would you and Elizabeth like to go out for dinner tonight?" Carina proposed.

"That sounds great," Elizabeth said coming through the double doors and onto the balcony.  "But what about Ella?"

"Well, since she got on so well with Roberto, I was thinking that I could baby-sit for you," she offered.

"That's so sweet of you thank you," Elizabeth thanked Carina.  Robert just smiled.  "Italian food in a real Italian restaurant," Elizabeth added.  She went off to get a shower, wash her hair and find something to wear.

Robert phoned his favourite restaurant in town and booked a table for two.  He joined Carina back outside on the balcony.

"You going to tell her?" Carina asked.

"I don't know," Robert said looking out across the bay.  "I don't want to ruin a perfectly good day."

"You won't.  As a friend, you should tell her," Carina pressed.

"I'll think about it," Robert said finishing the conversation.  He went back inside to get changed.  Carina did have a point.  It was part of his life that Elizabeth should know about, but he's been hiding it for so long, it feels wrong to divulge it to anyone.  

Elizabeth was rummaging through the wardrobe at her clothes, looking for something to wear.  She took out a perfectly nice top and trousers, but discarded them behind her and throwing them on the floor.  They just weren't right.  She was looking for the prefect outfit.  She then came across a simple black dress.  It had an interesting neckline, and wasn't too long.  

"Perfect," she thought to herself.

Robert was waiting for Elizabeth to come out of her room, so they could get to the restaurant in time.

"Elizabeth, will you hurry up," he shouted through the door.

"I'll be just a minute," she shouted back.

"What's taking so long?" Robert said out loud.

"She just wants to look nice for you that's all," Carina said, hearing Robert's question.  

Finally Elizabeth emerged from her room.  The dress looked amazing, and Robert couldn't believe he was taking this woman to dinner.

"I'm ready," Elizabeth said, past Robert to the door.

"I'd say so," he said to himself.  He followed her out to the car and they drove up to the restaurant.  The restaurant was only small, but it had a brilliant view of the bay.  It was higher up the mountainside than Roberts house, and, because of hat, Elizabeth could see far into the distance.  They had a table outside in the garden and Elizabeth could smell the strong scent of jasmine coming from one of the plants.  Robert ordered a bottle of red wine and they sat down.  

"Today has been just perfect, Robert," she told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Robert replied.

"I hope you have too?" Elizabeth said.  This was his holiday after all.

"Of course.  Getting out into the open sea air, swimming with dolphins, you in a bikini," he said listing the events he enjoyed.

"Cheers!" Elizabeth laughed.

"And that dress," he said trying to redeem himself.  Elizabeth smiled at the compliment.

"I'm glad you like the catamaran, though.  I know some people just don't like boats,"

"Yeah, I did enjoy it," Elizabeth replied.

"It's just I saw your reaction to seeing it," he informed her.

"Ok, I'd never been on a catamaran before.  But once I got over that, I really enjoyed it," she told him.  

They were interrupted by the waiter, who had the menus for them to look at.  Elizabeth opened up the menu, and found that it was written in Italian.  But it wasn't as bad as she thought, as she did recognise some of them.  Lasagne alforno and carbonara.  She did love carbonara with taglitelli.  

"Want a hand reading the menu?" Robert offered.

"No, I'm fine." She said to Robert.  "I'll have the taglitelli Carbonara," she said to the waiter.  The waiter then turned to Robert.

"Spaghetti Carbonara," he said. The waiter collected the menus back off them and went back inside.  

"It was sweet of Carina to offer to baby-sit for us," Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

"It gives us a chance to talk."  But not much of one as the food arrived quicker than she expected.  She would have to find another opportunity to bring up the subject she was desirous to know about.

The food was absolutely gorgeous and the pudding afterwards, was just as nice.  Over dinner, they talked about a range of things, including County, Italy and Ella.  Once dinner had finished, they decided to go for a walk.  Elizabeth linked arms with him, as they wandered along to a viewpoint, a couple of minutes up the road.  Elizabeth gazed out into the night and still could not believe how lucky she was to be here.  Here with Robert.  She decided that it was now or never.

"Robert, can I ask you something?" she said turning to him.

"Sure," he said willingly.

"When I was at your house in Chicago, Kes and I got talking," she carefully started.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be fighting," Robert answered.

"Well," she continued, "she mentioned something, that I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"Sounds ominous," he said.

"Robert she told me……. The thing is……. Erm……. I don't know……,"

"………how to finish a sentence?" he said.

"She said something about Eliza and Matt." She blurted out.  The reaction in Robert was immediate.  He turned away from her.

"Robert, please don't close up, or be angry at me," she said.

"I'm not angry, more surprised.  I didn't realise that she told you about them."

"Well, that's the thing: she didn't.  She told me their names but nothing else," she informed him.

"It's funny, Carina's been pressing me to tell you," he said honestly.  

"Are you going to tell me?  Because I'll understand if it's none of my business," Elizabeth said.

"Eliza was my wife," he simply said.

"And Matt?" Elizabeth asked.

"My son."  Elizabeth was in complete shock.  She had no idea that we was married, and had a son.  It was not what she was expecting, but then again, she didn't know what to expect.

"I met Eliza in Med school.  She wanted to be brain surgeon, psychiatrist and OB nurse.  All she wanted was to help people.  I met her when she was on her surgical rotation, at the same time I was.  Just so we could keep seeing each other, we did the surgical rotation four times, before the doctors told us leave," he laughed at the memory.

"After about two years dating each, I asked her to marry me.  She was such a sweet woman, and in some ways, you remind me of her a little.  She was confident, determined and beautiful."  He paused.

"We worked in same hospital, she was a psychiatrist, and I was a young surgeon.  A few years into our marriage, Eliza became pregnant.  It must have been the happiest day of my life when my son was born.  We lived the prefect life, in our own little bubble, where no-one could effect us."  Elizabeth could some how tell this story did not have a happy ending.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The bubble burst."  Never before had Elizabeth knew so much from so few words.  Tears welled up in her eyes, and she could hardly stop them from rolling down her face.  It took a while for Robert to compose himself enough to continue the narrative.  

"One …… one day, when I was working the ER, Eliza brought Matt in to see me.  He was about two, and a very vocal two year old at that.  He had been chatting all morning, and Eliza was trying to get him to repeat what he had been saying.  But he'd gone all shy and wouldn't say anything.  We were just standing at admin, talking while I was on a break.  It was a normal day, which turned, quite quickly, into my worst nightmare.

"A guy came into the hospital.  We didn't take notice of him.  I mean, how many people wander into the department during a day.  But this guy was different.  Under his coat, he had a small machine gun.  And he opened fire on the department." He couldn't go on.  The memory was too much.  He needed to control himself and calm down.  Elizabeth didn't need to be told about what happened, she had every idea what happened.  But still, Robert wanted to finish his story.

"I watched as my friends fell to the ground as they were shot, and then as my son and wife fell in front of me.  I didn't need to be told that they were dead.  I knew…… I knew they were dead before they hit the floor.  Eliza was hit directly in the head, and my son, his heart.  My only comfort is that they didn't feel it.  I watched as my family died around me.  I couldn't help them.  Nothing I could have done would have brought them back.  Our little perfect world was ripped about in front of my very eyes.  My family meant everything to me.  And all too quickly, they were gone.

"All in all, he killed 53 before he could be stopped.  He injured countless more, including me.  I was shot about three times in the chest.  I had to have emergency surgery, and afterwards, they all kept telling me that I was lucky to be alive.  It's funny.  It didn't feel that way.  My life was turned upside down and rolled over and over until I wasn't able to see which way up I was.  I felt anything but lucky.

"After that I was never the same again.  I had to leave the hospital because every inch of that place reminded me of her.  I became suicidal and had about six unsuccessful attempts in the space of six months.  They sent me to the Congo for three months to get a reality check.  It woke up me and made me realise that if I wanted my life to get better, I had to do something.  I threw myself into my work.  I wanted to be the best.  This is why this," he said pointing at his useless arm, "has been so hard.  I'm slowly losing things to work towards.  Things I desperately need to stay sane."


End file.
